Ices
Ices of the Ice Legacy ' ' Legacy Questionnaire # What is your Legacy name, and what does it mean? Ice Legacy. Orginally Barador-owe Barador ((for my warhammer friends as it was my legacy there)) Owe for my Galaxies friends as it was my Legacy there. I changed it to Ice simply because it was Shorter..and most people that were still playing knew me as Ice at that point ne ways. #'What is your character's full name and title? ' Ices Ice, the Dread Slayer. #'Why did you choose your race/class/gender combination? '''Well all my primary toons are Zabrak due to Galaxies it being my Favorite class..you got Horns and Equilibrim for a racial..just OP! Female toons..was a werid thing that started for me in wow...i usually play male toons but i also generally play healers so i never had to look at my toon much...health bars to important. I was eventually talked into making a tank and started actually looking at my char...until a friend told me i should make a female toon as a jest...in that if i was gona stare at a digital ass all day..it should be pleasant. hence now all my non-healers in every game are females :p #'What alignment does this character identify with the most? ' Ices is dark side...it just makes more sense as the sentinel class is a very reckless style of combat which simply fits a dark atmosphere alot more than a passive light side view... of course Icesz my tank is much more defensive and passive aggressive..so light side was the obvious choice((that and i needed a lightside for the Legacy buff) #'What is your character's status with romance and family? (Do you RP those relationships with other player-characters?) ' other than Ice and Icesz being sisters...possibly half sisters to discribe the drastic color difference between the two...no i haven't made relations for my toons #'What is the game or guild achievement of which you (or your character) is most proud?' Ice is the owner of the first Dread Amulet on Jung Ma ((unforntually since the 55 patch there are now 2 possibly 3+ more but pre-Makab Ice was the sole amulet owner on the server)) also Ices has tanked at 50 all the Hardmode 8man Ops other than EC and i do mean Main tanked...Sentinel Pro!! Icesz not much...umm most notable would be solo tanking S&V and TFB Story modes the day after hitting 55 ...and raping Fuse on his own stream with only the boosted Resilience :p had no pvp gear at the time #'What is your character's greatest trait(s)?' Ices is a Angry cunt that doesn't take bullshit excuses very well... Icesz just doesn't give a shit. #'What is your character's most vital flaw(s)? ' Ices is aggressive in battle and relationships...will burn bridges fast... Icesz is just passive..making a semi-boring companion #'Do you feel dedicated/patriotic towards Jung Ma? ' 100% Patriotic to CE fuck everyone else #'Tell us your character's life story in one-to-three sentences. ''' ...maybe later Merit Badges CEGuild.jpeg|Crimson Elite|link=Crimson Elite Category:Character Category:Legacy